Calculator:Other/Miscellania
This calculator is intended to help you manage your kingdom for maximum profit on the Grand Exchange. Prices of the items being traded can vary by quite a bit, so there isn't necessarily a "best" option. You should also take your own training goals into consideration when choosing what to produce, but keep in mind that it may be better to sell more profitable items from your kingdom and use those profits to buy cheaper training materials. This table assumes you have already completed either Throne of Miscellania (giving you 10 available subjects) or Royal Trouble (giving you 15 subjects and more options), that you make the maximum daily investment (50,000 coins; 75,000 coins if you've completed Royal Trouble) and that you maintain 100% approval. Your approval rating is multiplied by your investment every time money is removed from your coffers (once every 24 hours); these daily values are all then added together to determine how many resources you collect from your subjects, so lower approval ratings or investments will reduce profitability, and it is therefore recommended that you maximize your approval rating and fill your coffers often. Note: After completion of Royal Trouble, yield falls by about 0.5% per day as approval drops. Players may find raising approval only every week or so to be a reasonable tradeoff between time spent visiting Miscellania and the number of resources they collect. Only 10 subjects can be assigned to any given task, so the table below is calculated on the assumption that 50,000 coins (50,000 coin investment * 100% approval rating, or 75,000 coin investment * 100% approval rating * 10/15 subjects) are directed toward that task. No more than 10% of your coffers will be removed each day, so in order to make the maximum daily investment, your coffers must have at least 500,000 coins (750,000 coins if you've completed Royal Trouble). If you've completed Royal Trouble, it's recommended that you assign your 5 additional subjects to the second-most profitable task (for an additional profit of half of what's calculated in the table). Additional rewards are difficult to take into account monetarily. However, upon collecting your resources, you'll receive 1 Bird's nest per 100 Maple logs or per 350 Teak/Mahogany logs, 1 Gem per 150 Coal, 1 Herb seed per 100 Herbs or 600 Flax, and occasional Gems and Caskets from fishing. Take into account: *Caskets, Herb seeds, Gems and Bird's nests can significantly alter the profitability of fishing, herb-picking/farming, mining and woodcutting. *Key halves and Level 1 Clue Scrolls are sometimes found fishing; clue scrolls cannot be found if you already have one. *Farming requires a significant number of bank spaces, especially over longer periods (at least 55 products in combination with fishing). Production options This table assumes you've completed both Throne of Miscellania and Royal Trouble; completing only Throne of Miscellania will yield significantly fewer resources, and it's therefore recommended you make any and all efforts toward completing both quests. +0.403* +0.142* +0.086* +0.012* }}}} +0.135* +0.061* +0.026* +0.012* +0.169* +0.105* +0.084* +0.071* +0.038* +0.033* +0.023* +0.017* +0.01*0}}}} +0.658* +0.312* +0.031*0) round 0}}}} Category:Calculators Category:Miscellania and Etceteria